


Wedding Plans

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Herm make wedding plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Material" and for the fanfic100 prompt, "White."

Hermione nervously ran her fingers over the material, "no, Harry, it's too fine. I couldn't possibly…"

Harry smiled that anything-for-you smile at her, "nonsense, Herm. You deserve to look absolutely gorgeous on this day. And it's not like I can't afford it."

"But, it's just so extravagant," Hermione protested, fingering the pure white silk thoughtfully, "and with the flowers and the caterers and the band and converting the lawn by the lake- by our tree- you're just doing so much."

Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "Herm, I just want you to be happy. That's what brothers are for."


End file.
